Vincenc Hočevar
History In the beginning ... Vincenc I. Hočevar was born on June the 16th in Murska Sobota, Slovenia. He is not a Dark Wizard, he is the offspring of two of the most notorious Dark Wizards known to Prekmurje. His mother Jarka Hočevar (née Procházková) as well as his father Michal, during their time with the living were quite reckless, and overall very bad parents. Jarka has a younger cousin, a cousin who is biologically her half-sister, Ilona Novák. Ilona was forced to raise Vince in Jarka and Michal's place after their deaths. Jarka and Michal were teenage trouble makers, they did nothing but wreak havoc for the sheer pleasure they derived from it. Jarka was a Pure-Blood Witch born to a Pure-Blood mother and a wizard father, she never told Michal of her blood status knowing it would sour their mysterious connection. Her getting pregnant early on did not help the strain the knowledge of her maternal family would have put on them. Jarka did share her secrets, and surprisingly nothing changed. Shortly before Vince was born his mother and father cooled down on their delinquent activity. They stopped altogether for a few months. They put effort, and love into raising their son as any normal family. By the time Vince was 6 months old the both of them had tired of family life, they began pawning their kid of on whichever family member would take him. Vince only had 5 years with his parents before their antics got them killed. The Slovenian Ministry would have taken him away if the Novák family had not stepped in. They were an upstanding Muggle family with a Muggle-born witch daughter. The family is well off, and obviously knew of the Wizard world, the Ministry took pity on the young child remanding him into the custody of Ilona Novák. Her mother and "father" were always there to help due to her age. Vince was enrolled in EESM, where he was placed in Vorobyov. He is an excellent student, he loves to learn. He does get into his fair share of trouble, and he always serves his punishment with no complaints, which frustrates authority when intending to "teach him a lesson". After one altercation, one which was unbelievably not his fault he was summoned to the Headmaster's office. He was told that if he was caught once more, it would mean the end of his education, effectively stunting his future. Vince cleaned up his act quickly, and nearly became a model student, he was not a perfect, not by far. The marks, and, letters of recommendation he received say otherwise. Vince in his time off likes roaming the world, learning something new in every country he sets foot in. He would like to eventually lay eyes on every continent. He knows that he may become weary from this type of exploration, and the slightest bit homesick. Vince has Ilona and she encourages this flights of fancy. She mentions to him frequently that he may want find steady work, the trust in his name will running low after the kind of excursion he dreams about. All she will ever do is tide him over out of pocket until he is able to do it for himself. Background Personality Vince is loyal and hot-headed. He can be humorous and does enjoy a good joke. He can be modest, fun and uncharacteristically big-hearted. He is trustworthy but also quite impatient with life. He is a proud, and confident individual, never pretending or lying about any subject. His responsibility, sophistication and carefulness are his most obvious traits. He has worked very hard to seek all manners of comforts and luxuries. He does enjoy an emotional satisfaction in his affairs that may not be 100% clear, he considers aesthetic appeal as an equally important as internal fortitude. Appearance Vince takes after his mother in physical appearance, he has no resemblance to his father's side of the family. He does carry very definite personality traits which make his blood relation a Pure fact. He carries the Hočevar genes but his mother and Ilona's blood runs through him just as strongly. Vince has brown eyes and brown hair, he wears the term "tall, dark, and handsome". He is average height and his skin is medium toned but he still wears it very well. His model is Xavier Samuels VicH2.jpg| VicH4.jpg| VicH3.jpg| Abilities Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Czech Category:Slovenian Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Name Begins With "V" Category:June Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Straight Category:Born in Slovenia Category:Legitimate Child Category:Graduated Character Category:Vorobyov Alumni